Users of mobile devices on a cellular network utilize a variety of handset models which each have their own behavior and method of connecting to a cellular radio network and accessing the services hosted. For example, connection behavior includes when, how often, and for what duration devices acquire, use and relinquish a radio link when connecting to and accessing services hosted by a service provider. In addition, specific applications running on handsets may cause devices to exhibit additional or modified connecting behaviors. Connecting behaviors may also be influenced by the topography and geography of the area near the connecting device. It is valuable for the service provider or telecom operator to understand and identify how an individual subscriber device is used and what connection behaviors it exhibits. This can enhance the ability of the service provider to provide a satisfactory quality of service to the device ensuring a quality connection without wasting unnecessary bandwidth.